Cabbie
Cabbie is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro (Ca/t and Ro/'bbie'). It is rarely called Cobbie (C'/at and R/'obbie), or Rat (R'/obbie and C/'at). Cabbie is the third most popular and supported ships, under Bade and Bori and after Bat and Tandré. These two characters are sometimes linked together because they are the most picked on. They are also the fan favorite. Since the show started, Robbie and Cat have been good friends and have gotten along well for the most part. Both Robbie and Cat showed subtle hints that they liked each other, but they haven't acted on any feelings. It is very likely they will end up together. See Mariana (Ma/tt and A/'riana') for the real life pairing of Matt Bennett and Ariana Grande. Cabbie Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat and Robbie were dancing backstage (near each other) during Tori's performance. *When Cat and Robbie are sent to get Tori and André for Sikowitz to tell them to come back to class. Rex makes fun of Cat, saying, "And you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one," to which Cat freaks out at Robbie, yelling, "Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" *Robbie yelled Rex's name at him when he insults Cat. *Robbie tells Cat to not call Rex a puppet. *Cat and Robbie were used together as one of Tori's examples as to why Hollywood Arts is not normal showing that both Cat and Robbie have a similarity that they are both unique. This also shows that they can be compatible due to their strangeness. *After Cat loses the Alphabet Improv game and took the piece of candy Sikowitz gave her, she sits down happily next to Robbie. *Robbie smiles at Cat when she sat down with her piece of candy when most were confused. [[The Bird Scene|'The Bird Scene']] *Cat thinks it's gross that Rex (possibly Robbie) hits on every girl in school. *Rex stated that he never hits on Cat. Rex is Robbie's puppet and it is known that Robbie thinks of Rex as a separate person so a possible reason why Rex never hits on Cat is because Robbie doesn't like when other guys hitting on Cat. Another possibility is that since Rex is also another side of Robbie, Robbie is too shy to hit on Cat even with Rex. *Cat seems offended when Rex says she never hits on her and she knows that Rex and Robbie are practically the same person. Cat might be upset that Robbie would not flirt with her and even seems worried that Robbie might not be attracted to her. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat is the only one who pays attention to Robbie and Trina's subplot. She seems sort of frustrated that Robbie is so focused on dating Trina. *After Robbie stalks Trina because he believes their stage kiss was real, Cat tries to make him understand that it was just a stage kiss. When he says that girls can't fake that kind of passion, Cat interrupts him by kissing him. *Cat and Robbie sit together at lunch. *After the kiss, Robbie asks Cat to meet his parents, and she almost chokes on her carrot. *The way he reacts to Cat's kiss means that she either showed more 'passion' then Trina did or that he likes her better (ex. Robbie acts shocked when Trina kissed him, but he asks if Cat could meet his parents, as if they were already in a relationship). 'The Birthweek Song' * The subplot focuses on Robbie and Cat helping Robbie's Grandma with her computer. *This episode takes place right after Stage Fighting, where Cat kissed Robbie. *After Cat says to Tori, "What are you doing?" and she doesn't respond, Cat and Robbie look at each other and Cat smiles. *When Tori is trying to figure out what to get Trina for her birthweek, Robbie and Cat are walking down the stairs when Rex says something disrespectful. They give him a time out by putting him in Robbie's backpack. *Robbie and Cat were going to get iced coffee together. *After Robbie says he has to help his grandma and asks the others to come with him, Cat volunteers because she likes elderly people. *After Cat says juice Robbie gives a slight grin to her comment. *Robbie's grandma keeps criticizing Cat throughout the episode, and when she first sees Cat, she thinks that she is Robbie's girlfriend. When he denies this, she says, "Good, you can do better." Cat gets offended a lot in this episode. *During class, when Robbie is about to start his presentation on Vaudeville, he says, "Hello, everybody." and Cat is the only one who says "Hi" back. *When Robbie becomes embarrassed when his grandma attempts to video chat with him in front of the class Cat laughs at him along with the rest of class, but she says she thinks it's cute. *When Cat sees Robbie's grandma's apartment, she says to him, "You said you were taking me to play baby golf!" in a disappointed tone. *Robbie's grandma thinks Robbie and Cat are dating. *On their last visit to his grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there and be made fun of. But Robbie insists that she come, and pulls her inside by the arm. When his grandma makes fun of her again, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Ca t continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the Internet in his Grandma's house, claiming the company shut it down and the Internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment while holding hands. *When Cat and Robbie's grandma are fighting, Robbie's grandmother says, "Over my dead body, would I let my grandson ever marry..." (implying she thinks they're dating). *When Cat is at lunch, Cat giggles flirtatiously at Robbie while he's talking to his grandmother on the phone. *Cat gets upset when Robbie points out that she doesn't take criticism well, possibly because she doesn't want him to see her in an unfavorable light. *Robbie apologizes, and Cat happily accepts his apology for "offending her" . *Cat smiles sympathetically at Robbie when he's trying to help his grandma open a computer window. *When Robbie comes up to do his report, there's a shot of Cat smiling sweetly at him. *Robbie looks at Cat with an astonished face when his grandma exclaims that she doesn't want him to end up with "one of those" (Cat); he looks offended his grandma would say that about Cat. * After Robbie grabs her the first time, Cat looks like she wants to turn and leave again, but sighs and decides to give in and stay. *Cat looks sort of exasperated when Robbie's grandma tries to set Robbie up with Brenda. *Even though just a couple of moments before she was arguing with Robbie's grandma, she looks concerned when Robbie yells. 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie and Cat were dancing to the ending number in the musical together. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Although Cat was absent for the episode, you can see that Robbie has a picture of the animal cat in his locker. This could be a hint from Dan that Cabbie is potentially canon in future episodes. 'Robarazzi' *Cat does not seem as angry as the others about Robbie spreading rumors about the group, although she does not like that they are taping her receiving a package from the Sky Store. *There were no rumors about Cat in the first Robarazzi video. *She does not go with the rest of the gang to crash Robarazzi. *The rumors about Cat (her addiction to Sky Store, her hair color not being natural) were true, while all of the other rumors were lies. 'Survival of the Hottest' *At the end of the episode, Robbie hugs Cat after she opens the RV. *When Cat comes to sit down with Tori, Beck, and Robbie, she sits down next to Robbie. (When she sits down, she moves Robbie's PearPad and he stares at Cat while she does). *When Jade squirts Rex with sunblock, Cat laughs while looking at Robbie. *At one point at the beginning of the episode when at the table, Robbie and Cat are so close that their arms are entirely against each others'. *In the RV Robbie said where can Cat be very emphasized as if he really was worried, also when he said shes been gone for 20 minutes. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Cat tells Tori, Beck and André a joke about a shrimp, and after Robbie joins them, Cat is about to tell him her joke when he reminds her that she told him yesterday. She looks upset when he says this. *Since Cat told the joke to Robbie first that shows that she wanted to tell him before anyone else. *Cat does not seem to mind that Robbie is continuously trying to interrupt their video chat. *When Robbie enters the chat the first time, Cat is seen brushing her hair and not looking up. If you watch her you can see her nervously putting her hair in her mouth. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Robbie tells Tori about the cheese fountain and it caused Tori to see Cat kissing Daniel and lead to Tori ruining Cat and her boyfriend's romantic night. *It's unclear if Robbie planned on leading Tori to the cheese fountain. It should be noted that before Robbie told Tori about the cheese fountain, he looked over at the cheese fountain and possibly saw Cat and Daniel making out by the fountain. *Cat feels Robbie's foot when they are in the hospital. *Robbie calls Tori out for "playing smudgy face" with Cat's boyfriend. *At the end of the episode Cat feels Robbie foot longer than anyone else's. *Robbie is not there when Cat first introduces her friends to Daniel, maybe because he didn't want to meet him, as he wishes Cat were dating him. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is very worried about Robbie's sleeping problems, and tells him to go to the guidance counselor for help. *Cat wanted Robbie to be relieved from his nightmares. *Out of all of Robbie's friends, Cat is the only one who shows real concern about Robbie's nighmares. *Cat wanted to know what Robbie was dreaming about and was upset that he wouldn't tell her. *When Cat wanted to know what about Robbie's nightmares, Robbie says "None of your business!" possibly because he does not want her to worry. *Cat seemed upset when Rex says to her that she is still a mess. *Lane said that Cat has been talking him about Robbie's nightmares. The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Robbie gets hurt during "practice", Cat is the first one to show concern. *During André and Tori's duet, Cat and Robbie dance together in their seats. *Cat is seen to be sitting next to Robbie and holding Rex's hand. *Cat yells at Robbie when they find out he ordered a bowl of caviar. 'Freak the Freak Out' *After class is over, you see Cat going to talk to Robbie. *When Robbie and Rex are singing at Karaoke Dokie, Cat watches and lo oks as if she's enjoying their performance. *After Robbie finishes singing Cat cheers really loud and says go Robbie!! *When Rex tells everyone to give his and Robbie's dates from North Ridge some "love," Cat applauded with a look of annoyance similar to the one she gave in The Birthweek Song when she almost left Robbie alone because Robbie's Mamaw insulted her. (This is probably because Cat is jealous of Rex and Robbie's dates). *Even though the Northridge girls were technically Robbie's dates, Robbie makes Rex say that they were Rex's dates. This may be because that Robbie does not want Cat to think that he's not interested in her. *In the official music video for "Freak the Freak Out," Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together and having a good time. *When Hayley and Tara win the competition, Robbie (through Rex) defends Cat by declaring that "Those scrounges (Hayley and Tara) can't sing!" *When everyone found out that the only reason why Cat and Jade lost because one of the winners' father owned Karaoke Dokie, Robbie (through Rex) chanted "Fix!!" and got the crowed to agree with him. *When Robbie tells the North Ridge Girls a joke, he doesn't get the punchline, in Wi-Fi in The Sky, Cat tells a joke and doesn't understand the punchline either. 'Rex Dies' *Cat asks about Robbie's date, possibly because she was jealous. *When Tori read the status from Robbie's date ("Worst date ever...") Cat smiles. *Cat, along with Jade and Sikowitz, hold Robbie back when he tries to get Rex out of the machine he was sucked into. *Cat seems extremely worried and about Robbie and the state of Rex while Tori felt guilt and the others felt sorry for Robbie. *She offers to go to the hospital with Rex. *Robbie was reluctant to give Rex to Tori until Cat promised that they would take him to the hospital. *Cat is serious about taking Rex to the hospital, while the others are just kidding. *Cat seemed upset when Beck said that they are not taking Rex to the hospital for Robbie. *When Jade suggest to kill Rex, Cat seemed offended and even says "Jade" in a sad tone. Probably because she doesn't want Robbie to be upset for losing Rex. *Cat doesn't seem to agree with killing Rex until Jade says it would be good for Robbie's mental health. *When Cat says that Rex is not a puppet to Robbie, it could mean that she cares about Robbie's feelings. *Cat is the only one to understand Robbie and how he feels (especially seeing that Rex is real to him). The Diddly Bops *Further possible evidence of Cabbie compatibility is shown in this episode, where Robbie almost obsessively tries to make their children song about broken glass. This strange behavior, taken together with the "Rex" phenomenon, may mean that Robbie and Cat are both equally insane. *Cat stands quite close to Robbie in the beginning. *Rex (probably Robbie) tells Cat to shut up. *Cat appears offended and hurt when Rex tells her to shut up. *Robbie stares at Cat throughout most of the beginning of the episode. *Cat doesn't complain about Robbie's song, but she does look stunned when he performs it. *Robbie seemed almost envious when Cat appeared to be enjoying André's song, and he quickly brought her attention to his song. *Cat looks like she's enjoying Robbie's performance until the lyrics get more violent. 'Wok Star' *When Cat remembers the name of the sauce, she looks happily at Robbie. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat and Robbie are constantly sitting together throughout the episode. *When Robbie arrives late to class, Cat shows her concern for him. *Cat is the first to speak to Robbie and asks him why he was late. *Robbie and Cat sit next to each other when they're watching the film. *When the film ends, Cat looks at Robbie. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds," and Robbie is a nerd. *Cat is the one that came up with Robbie's character for Sikowitz's exercise/sleepover. *When Robbie questions Cat's idea for his character, Cat looks down giggles and says "Yeah I'm creative." and walks to her seat. *When Robbie walks by Cat to say Beck's character, Cat was still looking down and giggling while playing with her hair and slightly covering her face with her notepad. *This wasn't the only time in the series when Cat was "giggly" around Robbie. In previous and later episodes Cat giggles playfully at Robbie. *Cat and Robbie are sitting next to each other when Beck and Jade arrive. *When Sikowitz falls threw the window, Robbie gets up and touches Cat's shoulders before going to help Sikowitz. *Cat and Robbie, along with some other people, watch a movie at Tori's house, though Cat specifically mentioned that Robbie invited her. *When they invade the Vega's house Robbie has his leg on Cat's and Cat on Robbie's. *Cat seemed to be paying more attention to Robbie's speech about the future than Tori. *Cat and Robbie are the first two to break character. *Cat was disqualified after Robbie. *In the program information for this episode, it says "Cat and Robbie sneak away from the party and confront their feelings for each other, inevitably engaging in a passionate kiss". Even though this didn't happen, this suggests that the producers were considering putting that in this episode, that Cat and Robbie 'engaging in a passionate kiss' is 'inevitable', and that they have feelings for each other. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie asks what's wrong with him and why girls don't want to go out with him, everyone else gives a laundry list of reasons, but Cat stays quiet the whole time, hinting she might not find a reason why. *Instead of answering Robbie's question; "What's wrong with me?" Cat instead looks at the others when they say what they think is wrong with Robbie and looks at Robbie with sympathy *In one scene, after Robbie tells Cat to call the paramedics, she smiles and touches his arm in a cute way telling him he's right. *In the official music video for "Beggin' on Your Knees," Cat and Robbie are seen having a lot of fun together, even feeding each other cotton candy. *Cat was the only girl that Robbie talked to who wasn't rude to him during the episode. *While Cat is on the phone she smiles at Robbie. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat knew Robbie's pants size and told him that size 4 was how girls' pants are measured. *After he told her his pants size she did a cute giggle, implying she gets giggly around him because she might like him. *Cat and Robbie thought Beck, disguised as Tori, was cute when he was running away. *After Rex makes a jab at Robbie for not being able to ride a bike, you can see Cat looking away and smiling as if she was diverting her smile from Robbie. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *The episode starts with Cat and Robbie. *Robbie didn't want Cat to be mad at him, and he even wanted to know what was wrong and encouraged her to talk to him. * In the beginning of the episode, Robbie wants to know why Cat is ignoring him. *Cat had a dream about Robbie, which means she has been thinking about him a lot. *Cat is upset that in her dream, Robbie let children eat her in order to save himself. *Robbie begins to say that he would save her, but then changes his mind. *He says that the dream children probably thought she was delicious. *After Robbie failed to apologized for what he did in Cat's dream, Cat seems upset for the rest of the scene even when other people were talking about thier situations. *Cat walks over to where Robbie is sitting while explaining where her mom gets her brother's Funky Nut Blast. *At the Ke$ha concert, Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together. *Cat and Robbie sit near each other throughout the episode. *When Robbie says that there are things he really, really wants to do, he says "Ride a pony, take a cooking class . . ." he looks at Cat, ". . .other things.", he then looks away, embarrassed. *When Robbie says "If little kids ever do try to eat us, i promise to..." but then he seems to not be able to say any more. When he is on the verge of saying something else, Cat's expression softens, like she's really touched. However, when Robbie awkwardly trails off and says "Well, why shouldn't they eat you first?", she looks annoyed, and hits him on the arm. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Cat said that she wanted to see Robbie when Lane told them about the incident. *Cat wanted to know what kind of toy car Robbie ate. *In the beginning of the episode, when André grabs the cast list, Cat walks over to Robbie and they stand close to each other and both look at the cast list. *Cat and Robbie sit next to each other on the steps. *When Cat was laughing saying that squirrles sounded like girls, Robbie nodded while grining at Cat. *In the scene where everyone was doing the final rehersal for the play, Cat doesn't appear on screen until Lane announces that Robbie was in the hospital. *Cat com es running in when she hears Lane say that Robbie is in the hospital and looks really worried. *When Cat is dragged away by Trina, even though she agrees to go with her, she looks back at Robbie and extends her arm out as if she really didn't want to go. *Robbie was the one to ask why Cat's brother painted himself purple when she mentioned it. 'Prom Wrecker' *Robbie asks Cat to the prom. *Robbie seemed nervous about asking Cat to the Prome, then Cat's comment on her girraffe made him laugh which probably made him comfortable to finish his request of going to the Prome with him. *Despite the weird comment by Cat about the giraffe, he still stood by to ask her to prom, showing he was determined to ask her to Prom and truly wanted to go with her. *Cat smiles sweetly at Robbie when he walks over to talk to her. *Cat is holding a Giraffe, possibly hinting that the "young Giraffe who learns to love" she has mentioned in previous episodes is really her professing her feelings for Robbie. *Cat might be holding the giraffe toy because Robbie is always holding a puppet. *Cat says to Robbie that she would love to go to the prome with him, even though she was already asked by someone else. *Robbie looks really upset when Cat rejects him because she's already got a date to Prom. *Cat looks disappointed while she's walking away from Robbie, thanking him for asking her to the Prome. Possibly because she wishes she could go with him and/or she's attracted to him. *Robbie thanks Cat for responding to his date offer. *Robbie walks over to the step and sits down and laments over not asking Cat to Prom before Tug did. *Robbie is very upset and angry when Rex tells him that Cat was lying about already having a Prom date. *Cat and Robbie are sitting next to each other during the Prom meeting. *After Robbie said "Balloons are fun...", he put his hand right under Cat's hand, maybe because he wanted to hold it. *Robbie is nodding at first when Cat is explaining her "Prome" theme idea (even though it doesn't make sense). *Robbie looks over at Cat when Jade storms in. *Even after rejection from Cat, Robbie didn't go to the " Prome" with anyone else, meaning he didn't want to go with anyone but Cat. *Robbie confronts Cat at the "Prome" about Tug and Cat looks sad at the thought of Robbie thinking she's "Fibby." *After Tori welcomes everyone to the first "Prome" when they show Cat in the crowd she seemed to be trying to smile, like she really was sad or had something on her mind, hinting Robbie not believing her. *Cat looks like she's about to cry when Robbie accuses her of lying and tries to convince him she's telling the truth. *When Robbie sees André and Sherry kissing, he states that he feels uncomfortable. It can be inferred that he said this because he wanted to kiss Cat, but couldn't since she rejected him. *Robbie believed in Cat at first, but changed his mind. *When Cat sings the line "Sometimes I think that he might make a move" in Best Friend's Brother, she looks out into the crowd and at the area where Robbie is standing. She does this during a few other lines of the song as well. *It's ironic that Robbie is the one who asked Cat to Prome, when in the first episode Rex disses Cat about not having a date to the prom last year. This might mean he had wanted to ask her to that prom as well. 'Locked Up' *In the beginning of the episode, when Cat and Robbie are in Tori's kitchen, they stand next to each other and Robbie keeps glancing at Cat. * Cat grabs onto Robbie when the bellman tries to take Robbie with him as the police drag him away. *Cat is the only one who isn't upset to find Robbie in the girl's bed and says "Hi" to him while smiling, in fact she seems happy that he is there. It is also important to note that Cat's tone changed when she said hi, it sounded like she was nervous. *Robbie apeared in between Cat and Trina when he was in the girls bed when Robbie could've got in the bed on the edge next to Tori since it was the spot closest to the room's door. *She also looked at his lips when she said hi. *When Robbie mentions that he found a lizard in the bathtub the boys made him sleep in, Cat says "A lizard?" in a concerned tone. *Cat and Robbie stand next to/near each other throughout the episode. *Cat says "Your shoe hit the chancellor!", and Robbie finishes "In his last good eye!". *In the scene where Robbie is wearing a pink shirt, Cat's outfit matches his shirt, as if they were a couple wearing matching outfits. *When Robbie accidentally kills the chancellor's octopus, he has a look of fear and Cat looks at him with a worried face. *Cat pats Robbie on the arm before she runs off to teach her prison gang how to dance. *Robbie asks Cat where she's been in a worried tone. *Cat and Robbie are seen standing next to each other a lot through the episode and they sometimes glance at each other. *Originally Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori were supposed to be going, so it seemed like a couple trip until Trina, Beck, and Jade decided to come. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' '-NOTE- 'Although this episode was only counted as a iCarly episode, it had a few Cabbie moments. *When Sikowitz says that Cat has a throat infection, Robbie makes Rex ask about her condition. While Rex is asking, Robbie looks sad and extremely worried for Cat's well being. *Cat dances to Robbie's rap. *Cat was the only one not angry at Robbie for wrecking the sound system. In fact, she seems upset that people are yelling at Robbie. *When someone said to Robbie "Shut up Sandberg!" Cat was looking around to see who yelled at Robbie while have a worried look upon her face. *Cat is the only one who puts her hands in the air when Robbie says to in his rap. *Cat defends Robbie after someone threw a plant at him and says that it was unnecessary. *Cat was so into Robbie and Rex's rapping, that she didn't notice that the kids she was watching for Trina left her to escape from her and Trina. Episodes with a Cabbie Plot/Subplot *'Stage Fighting: '''Cat kisses Robbie. *[[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']]: Robbie and Cat visit Robbie's grandmother to help her with her computer. *'Beck's Big Break: Even though she wasn't fully part of Robbie's subplot, Cat was the only one who was really concerned about Robbie's nightmares and she made sure Robbie went to Lane. *[[Prom Wrecker|'''Prom Wrecker]]: Robbie asks Cat to the prom, but is rejected due to the fact that Cat already has a date. Robbie is then convinced she is lying and gets upset with her. Fan Representation *Color: Red, because it's Cat's unusual hair color and Robbie's grandmother doesn't want them dating because of that. *Animal: Giraffe, '''because that's what Cat's holding when Robbie asks her to the Prome, and also because the "giraffe" learning to love could be Cat. Note: This is the animal that we all voted for by majority, so that is what it should be. *Mascot :'' Computer', because that's what brings them closer in The Birthweek Song. *Song: Doth I Protest Too Much 'by Alanis Morrisette, because it may describe Cat's feelings around the end of ''Stage Fighting. Also, '''I'd Lie '''by Taylor Swift, because it could describe Cat's emotions towards Robbie. *Number: '''3, Because in the episode Stage Fighting they kissed for 3 seconds and it was the 3rd episode. TheSlap.com Hints * On TheSlap, Robbie posts that he's gonna ask Cat to Prom and wishes for luck; his mood was hopeful. *On the "Beggin' on Your Knees" gallery there's a photo of Robbie and Cat where Cat's looking at him the same way she did in one photo with her and her ex-boyfriend Danny. * On the gallery "We Partied With iCarly", Robbie says the talking headband makes Cat look even hotter than usual. *When Robbie said no one ever writes on his board, Cat does. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie's song about strangers. *Robbie uploaded a video of Cat partying on the beach. *Robbie (and Beck) were playing "rocket ship" with Cat. *When Rex calls Cat ditsy, Robbie seemed mad at him and orders him to be nice to Cat. *There is a picture of Robbie and Cat as the Diddly Bops, where Cat is biting Robbie's costume. *When Cat uploaded a picture of Robbie crying, he commented saying that he just had something in his eye, to which Cat responds to saying that when they went to go see "The Sketchbook" (indicating that they went to the movies together once) she caught him crying. Robbie then says that it was a very sad movie. *Robbie comments on Cat's profile video saying, "Cool Video." *Robbie wonders what soup Cat was eating. *Cat wonders what town is. *On Cat's board (Page 4), Robbie posted "Cat, write on my board! No one's writing on it!" *On Robbie's board (Page 5), Cat posted, 'Cat: '"Hi, Robbie! I was watching this show last Saturday night, this live show thingy, and I saw this guy that looked EXACTLY like you!" To which many of the other replied. It goes like this: '''Robbie: '''Was his name Andy? '''Cat: '''YEEAAAAHH! '''Robbie: '''I DO NOT look like him! '''Beck: '''Oh yeah, you do look like that guy! '''Jade: '''I thought you were going to bed early on Saturday. If you ACTUALLY went to bed early, you wouldn't have seen THAT late-night show! So, what were you doing? '''Rex: '''Ha! I'm lovin' this! *On Cat's board she wrote, '''Cat: '''Cut myself shaving my legs today. :( Why don't guys have to do this? So unfair. '''Robbie: '''We have to shave our faces... '''Rex: '''No WE don't. And she said "guys." She wasn't talking to you. '''Robbie: '''I AM a GUY I've told you! *Cat posted a new gallery called UNICORNED! with pictures of other people edited to look like unicorns. The caption for Robbie's picture says " Robbie: UNICORNED! Hahaha. As if Robbie wasn't CORNY enough!". *When Robbie posts that he has cookies on his page, Cat is the first one to comment. * Cat posted that she thinks mashed carrot baby food is delicious. Robbie replies saying that his favorite is creamed peas, suggesting they both like and eat baby food. *During the mustache weekend on TheSlap, Robbie posted a status saying that the 'stache made him look more manly and how he wished he could grow one in real life. Cat commented saying she agreed that it made him look more manly and that he could probably get more girls if he could grew one for real. The way she typed it made it sound almost like she was flirting. He then replied (most likely sarcastically) "Thanks, Cat". *In Cat's status she said she likes to being tickled but she cant tickle herself and Robbie told her he could tickle himself. *Robbie asked in his status if anyone was up for a tea party at his house. Cat responded saying that she was, even though Robbie said it was only for guys. Dan Schneider Hints *Dan Scheider tweeted a link to one of his facebook pics. It was a picture of Robbie and Cat. The tweet said: "Pic! Victorious. Good couple? Yes? No?" When the original link wasn't responding, Dan retweeted the link of the picture with the same description. Dan Schneider may be thinking about making Robbie and Cat a couple and he wanted to get the fans' opinion on the couple. Since the picture was uploaded, most of the comments say that Cat and Robbie would make a good couple. Cabbie Videos *Cat | Robbie || "You're everything that I want..." = "Everything I Want" by Matthew Puckett *Cat/Robbie - The Story of Us = "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift *Cat | Robbie || "And suddenly, you're all I need..." = "Smile" by Avril Lavigne *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious* = "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious) = "Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat | Robbie || "If my heart was a house, you'd be home" = "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City *Robbie | Cat || Shake It = "Shake It" by Metro Station *Cat/Robbie: Accidentally In Love = "Accidentally In Love" By The Counting Crows *Cat&Robbie: Smile = Smile by Uncle Kracker *kicking and screaming; robbie/cat = "Kicking and Screaming" Cabbie Fanfics *The Cabbie Section on FanFiction.net *The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar *Comfort by coffee-stained lips *Dazed and Confused by Static Insanity *On a stormy Thursday Movie Night by Frooty_Looop *All Because Of Her by DinosXGoXRawr *Stuck by CCougar427098 *What If This Storm Ends? by fragmentalis *Guilty Conscious by amelia.amour *someone else by ANamlessTune *Seniority by CCougar427098 *Obsessed by Eclarelover89 *Cupcakes Lead To Love by High On Fun If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Cabbie Songs * "She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"Doth I Protest Too Much" - Alanis Morrisette *"Realize" - Colbie Caillat *"Hot N Cold" - Katy Perry *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"She's Got You High" - Mumm-ra﻿ *"I Love You" - Avril Lavigne *"She Is Love" - Parachute *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five *"Can't Stand It" - Nevershoutnever! *"Beautiful Mess" - Jason Mraz * "Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars *"Into Your Arms" - The Maine *"Isn't She Lovely" - Stevie Wonder *"The Mess I Made" - Parachute *"Lovesick" - Emily Osment *"She" - Parachute *"Fallin For You" - Colbie Caillat *"Heartbeat" - Scouting For Girls *"Everything I Want" - Matthew Puckett *"If My Heart Was a House" - Owl City *"Smile" - Avril Lavigne *"I Could Get Used To This" - Everlife *"Animal" - Neon Trees *"Her Eyes" - Pat Monahan Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships